


Píseň na přání

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actors, Partička, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, blowjob, handjob, light painplay
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Píseň na přání

**Author's Note:**

> Prohlášení: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Bota se dotkla zasněžené země, následně i druhá. Zaklapl za sebou dveře auta, ozval se zvuk dálkového zamykání. Kroky mířily ke vchodu panelového domu, poté po schodech nahoru až k bytu. Odemkl a zarazil se.

Otočil klíčem jen jednou, takže buď ráno zapomněl zamknout, což bylo nepravděpodobné leč možné, nebo se někdo uvnitř nachází. S instinktivní obezřetností vešel do předsíně, odložil svazek klíčů a vydal se prozkoumat byt. Zdálo se, že je všude klid a ticho, pro jistotu ale v každém pokoji rozsvítil a zběžně se ujistil, že je vše na svém místě.

Stále lehce rozmrzelý z překvapení se šel podívat do obýváku. Nechal lustr, aby prozářil každý kout pokoje. Pohled mu padl na gauč, který nevypadal tak, jak jej zde zanechal. Také si vzpomněl, že vlastně bývalý náhradní klíč našel svého majitele. Ovšem poprvé se stalo, že byl využit.

Ondra se opřel o futra a ústa se mu při výjevu, jenž se před ním nacházel, zvlnila v pobaveném úsměvu. Na pohovce spal Igor, kolem něj se povalovaly listy papíru. Zřejmě se učil scénář a u toho usnul, odpověděl si na jednu z otázek Ondra, na ty další se ale bude muset zeptat Šípkové Růženky ve vousaté verzi.

Přešel ke spícímu muži a posadil se na konferenční stolek blízko k Igorovu obličeji. Chvíli přemýšlel, jak ho co nejšetrněji vzbudit, a najednou zjistil, že se kouká do rozespalých čokoládových očí.

"Čau," pronesl Igor a zmateně se díval po papírech, rozházených kolem.

"No, čau, co tě tak nudilo, že jsi usnul?" kývnul Ondra směrem k listům, jež se Igor jal skládat ledabyle na sebe. Pak se posadil.

"Ani nevím, lehl jsem si a hned zabral. Papíry se musely rozsypat samy," řekl chraplavě Igor a odhodil papíry již uložené ve složce na stůl. "Promiň, že jsem sem tak vpadl."

"Máš klíč," pokrčil Ondra rameny a v duchu se smál tomu, jak vylekaně zprvu zareagoval. "Proč jsi vůbec přišel?" zeptal se na otázku, která jej už hodných pár minut pálila na jazyku.

"Sám to víš moc dobře," hypnotizoval Igor stůl, který se pod tíhou jeho pohledu zcela logicky nehnul z místa.

"Tuším," pokýval Ondřej téměř neznatelně hlavou. "Ale hlavní je, abys ty věděl, co chceš."

Váhavý pohled z Igorovy strany, jenž se vzápětí změnil v odhodlaný. Věděl, co chce. Chce to, co mu nikdo jiný nabídnout nemůže.

"Už nemá smysl váhat," řekl pak.

Ondra si k němu přisedl na gauč a stiskl mu ruku. Igorovy hnědé oči se znovu upřely do těch jeho. Hledal v nich jakoukoliv pochybnosti, ale marně. Jeho přítel se na něj díval s důvěrou, jakou měl jen k němu. Když tak ten pohled hltal, uvědomil si, že má Igor pravdu. Sám pociťoval obavy, ale zároveň byl zvědavý. A proč kromě jiného neukojit i onu zvědavost?

Sundal si mikinu a počkal, až Igor udělá totéž.

"Nepřesuneme se raději jinam?" napadlo Ondřeje.

"Ten gauč se mi zdá dost velký pro oba…"

"Možná jo, ale jestli to potřebuješ tak naléhavě, jak se na mě díváš," odmlčel se Ondra, aby proslovu dodal na přesvědčivosti, "můžeš mi věřit, že se budeš zmítat tak, že bys ten gauč rozbil."

Změna v Igorově tváři mu neunikla. Takhle nadržený výraz u něj ještě neviděl.

Zvedl se a odešel do ložnice. Chtěl mu dát ještě poslední možnost, aby si vše rozmyslel.

Igor chvíli seděl, vnímal obavy z toho, co mělo přijít. Ale také pociťoval vzrušení, které každou vteřinou vzrůstalo. Hlavně po Ondřejově argumentu. Vstal a nejistou chůzi se přesunul za Ondřejem. Jakmile se za ním zabouchly dveře, věděl, že teď už není cesty zpátky.

Okamžitě byl přiražen ke stěně, a kdyby se mu na rty nepřisála hladová ústa, bolestně by heknul. Takhle se jen snažil opětovat pohyby Ondřejových rtů, které se stávaly stále dravějšími. Brzy obdržel sérii menších kousnutí, na něž reagoval sevřením pěstí a tlumeným zasténáním.

Potřeboval ho blíž. Přemístil ruce na Ondrova záda a přitáhnul si ho těsně ke svému tělu. Zatímco si nechal plenit ústa nenechavým jazykem, snažil se jeho majitele zbavit trika. Ondřej ale nejevil zájem mu jakkoliv pomoci, tak se spokojil s možností vklouznout dlaněmi pod lem oděvu.

Došel jim dech. Jejich se ústa se od sebe oddělila a pár sekund jen nabírala vzduch do plic. Ondřej se vymanil z objetí a s odstupem se zadíval na Igorovu tvář. Líbilo se mu, co viděl. Ztýrané rty, růžové tváře, pocuchané vlasy… Matně vzpomínal, kdy mu naposled nějaký chlap přišel tak sexy. Možná nikdy, možná jen Igor v něm vyvolává takové pocity.

"Sundej si tričko," řekl nekompromisním tónem, jaký snad ani v divadle nepoužíval. Nebylo divu, že Igor bez okolků poslechl a nechal tmavě šedý kus oděvu spadnout na zem. Jeho hnědé oči se pak v očekávání upřely do modrých.

Nemáš ponětí, jak moc tě chci, pomyslel si Ondřej. Dovolil si podívat se do Igorova rozkroku, načež se mu na tváři mihnul lehce škodolibý úsměv. Chtěls trpět, budeš trpět, proběhla mu hlavou další myšlenka.

Přešel zpátky k Igorovi a chytil jej za paži. Dovedl ho doprostřed pokoje, pak se postavil za něj. Pomalými pohyby přejel dlaněmi po jeho ramenech, lopatkách až k bokům. Igor se mlčky nechal hladit, po předešlém útoku mu tak dal Ondřej čas, aby se trochu zklidnil. Jemné doteky jej téměř ukolébaly a z nečekaného zasyknutí _Na postel!_ přímo u jeho ucha, se mu po těle rozběhla husí kůže.

Položil se na záda a čekal, co bude dál. Prozatím byl poměrně spokojený, jen tlak v dolních partiích zvěstoval, že rifle mu dnes příliš pohodlné nebudou. Cítil se neskutečně zvráceně, když si vědomě užíval bolest z několikrát pokousaných rtů, a to měl být teprve začátek…

Ondřej roztáhnul Igorovi nohy a klekl si mezi ně. Pak se natáhl, podepřel se dlaněmi podél Igorových ramen a sklonil se k jeho rtům. Jemně po nich přejížděl jazykem, chvíli ten spodní sál a pak se vydal dovnitř. Igorův jazyk mu vyšel vstříc, mazlil se s ním a nechal jej, aby si vzal, cokoliv chtěl. Za hlasitého mlasknutí se jejich ústa oddělila a Ondrovým obličejem se mihnul vlídný úsměv.

Igor mu projev náklonosti oplatil. Tušil, že úsměv bude po několik dalších chvil to poslední, na co pomyslí. Ondřejovy rty se nyní začaly věnovat jeho krku, poté jedné klíční kosti a pak druhé. Směřoval ústy níž, až dorazil k bradavce.

Uchopil ji měkce mezi rty a přešel po ní jazykem, pak rty vyměnil za zuby. Lehce ji stisknul, pomalu přidával na síle, dokud shora neuslyšel ostrý nádech. Pohladil drcené místo jazykem a povolil sevření, aby následně zkousnul ještě pevněji než předtím, ale vzápětí se opět vrátil s laskajícím jazykem.

Přesunul se k druhé bradavce a proceduru zopakoval, ale tentokrát se zaměřil spíše na Igorovu reakci. Vnímal, jak mohutně se mu zdvíhá hrudník, díval se, jak částečně slastí a bolestí přivírá oči. Posunul se mezi jeho nohama tak, aby se kolenem otíral už o plně tvrdý rozkrok. Zvrácení očí jeho přítele mu bylo okamžitou reakcí.

Naklonil se zpět k Igorovu obličeji a měkce jej políbil, jednou rukou mu vjel do vlasů. Prsty druhé dlaně si pohrávaly s bradavkou a občas ji stiskly. Střídal silné stisky s kousáním do rtů, kolenem opatrně přejížděl po erekci stále uvězněné v riflích. Igorovy vzdechy, jež byly utlumeny v polibku, se zintenzivnily.

Ondra se odtáhl a na chvíli zapřemýšlel, jestli to nepřehání, ale výraz v Igorových očích mu dodal jistotu. Díval se na něj toužebně, prosebně, chtěl, aby pokračoval. Měl pocit, že se pod Ondřejovýma rukama rozpouští, jeho slabiny pulzovaly. Každý způsobená bolest směřovala přímo tam, zvyšovala hladinu vzrušení, jež už pouhé doteky přes džínovinu nestačily.

Zip byl jako na povel rozepnut. Ondrova dlaň se dotkla erekce už jen přes tenkou látku, slabé zasténání se rozlehlo místností. Po chvíli rifle letěly stranou, prsty ještě párkrát polaskaly Igorovo vzrušení, a pak se vytratily.

Když ruce neucítil ani jinde na svém těle, pozvedl hlavu, aby zjistil, co se děje. Vzápětí se mu před obličejem objevil vzrušený klín jeho přítele. Zmateně upřel oči nahoru.

"Nečum a dělej," zněly pokyny.

Ondra si kleknul k jeho hlavě a nechal ho, aby se činil. Pevně uchopil kořen erekce a začal tvrdost zpracovávat. Nejprve jej dráždil jen dlaní, ale ruka na temeni jeho hlavy jej nutila k zapojení úst. Podvolil se a hlavou se mu mihlo cosi o tom, jak jej může takové zacházení vzrušovat. Nicméně to tak bylo, neboť horká krev se mu dál hromadila ve slabinách. Téměř to bolelo, jak moc tvrdý v tu chvíli už byl.

Ale nemohl se věnovat sobě, Ondřej mu dal příkaz, který musel splnit. Snažil se ze všech sil, aby pojmul celou jeho erekci do úst, ale stejně si musel rukou pomáhat. Laskal jej po celé délce, jazykem trápil do růžova zbarvený žalud, vjížděl do té malé prohlubně a pak jej celý obkroužil. Když začal pořádně sát, Ondřej mu hlavu odtáhl z dosahu.  
Vyslal další tázavý pohled směrem k modrým očím, jež se momentálně skrývaly za víčky. Ondřej zrychleně dýchal a ruka, jíž doteď svíral Igorovy vlasy, už jen nečinně ležela. Náhle se Ondra pohnul směrem k němu a zaujal stejnou polohu jako dříve. Stisknul Igorovu erekci, pak vjel pod spodní prádlo a několikrát přes ni přejel dlaní.

Naklonil se k Igorovu obličeji. Pár sekund se jen díval, jak slastně přivírá oči a jak se mu chvějí rty. Přejel přes ně jazykem a vklouznul dovnitř.

"Podívej se na mě."

Počkal, dokud se na něj hnědé hloubky neupřely, pak se k němu přiblížil tváří tak, až mohl cítit, jak se jeho dech mísí s Igorovým. Nevěděl, jestli někdy dřív viděl v jeho pohledu tolik touhy, ale byl si jistý, že on sám už takový nával vzrušení dlouho necítil. Netušil, kde se to v něm vzalo, ale tenhle stav se mu zamlouval. Igor, vydaný mu napospas. Jo, znělo to kurevsky sexy.

"Byl jsi moc šikovný," uslyšel Igor z Ondrových úst. Jeho ruka se stále pohybovala na jeho přirození, tiskla ho a přiváděla mu slast, která mu totálně odrovnala mozek. Jakž takž vnímal, že mu Ondra něco říká, ale pohled těch neskutečně modrých očí, z nichž vzrušení a hlad jen čišel, spustil další téměř elektrické výboje, které zamířily přímo do jeho bolestivě tvrdé erekce.

"Máš pusu talentované děvky," překvapivě význam zrovna téhle věty pochopil úplně, možná i díky tónu, jakým to Ondřej řekl. Zachvěl se pod dalším návalem horka. Tušil, že se mu to bude líbit, ale že to s ním až tak zamává…

"A možná, tě za to odměním…" zašeptal mu Ondřej přímo do ucha a sjel rukou na koule, které pevně stisknul v dlani. Igor se napnul v zádech a hlasitě zasténal. Tušil, že se brzy udělá, ještě jeden dva rychlé pohyby… Ale náhle Ondra se vším přestal.

Igorovi uniklo frustrované vydechnutí, na větší protest se ale nevzmohl, neboť jeho ústa byla napadena jinými, dravějšími. Zapojil se do hry, jež se velmi rychle zvrtla v boj o nadvládu. Cítil vztek z přerušené stimulace a chtěl to dát Ondřejovi najevo. Ten si ale neposlušnost nenechal líbit a sevřel dlaň přeplněnou Igorovými koulemi. Igor mu zařval do úst, ale už se přestal Ondřejovu jazyku bránit.

Za odměnu vrátil svou ruku zpět na erekci a líně ji začal zpracovávat. Pak opustil jeho ústa a pohladil jej po tváři.

"Popros mě o to, co chceš… a jak to chceš…"

Igorovi došlo, že se po něm něco chce a snažil se vrátit z víru slasti a bolesti, kam neustále padal. Pohledem se chytil toho jediného, co viděl a to byly Ondrovy oči. Zíral do nich a poznal, že tentokrát už ho nechá dojít až na vrchol. Ondra znovu masíroval tvrdý orgán, ale nepřidával na rychlosti. Znovu se jej zmocňovaly obavy, jestli Igora neničí moc dlouho. Nebyl si jistý…

"Udělej mě… prosím," uslyšel něco mezi zafuněním a zakňučením. Neubránil se lehkému úsměvu a rukou zrychlil svůj pohyb v Igorových nižších partiích. "…a tvrdě."

Ondra jej něžně políbil na čelist, dlaň mu kmitala po Igorově délce nahoru a dolů. Ústy se přesunul k jedné z bradavek a přejel po ní zuby. Cítil, jak se tělo pod ním zachvělo. Podíval se zpátky na Igorovu tvář, která jeho oči magneticky přitáhla k sobě. V erekci drcené jeho dlaní to zaškubalo a Igor se kousl do rtu.

"Chci tě slyšet," vydal Ondra tiše poslední příkaz a téměř ihned poté mu k uším dolehlo hlasité zasténání. Jeho přítel trhnul boky, zvrátil hlavu a pak na Ondrově ruce přistál první bílý pramen.

Na Igora přišel orgasmus s takovou silou, jakou před takovým experimentem nečekal. Všechna bolest, všechno napětí proudilo skrz jeho penis ven v mohutných proudech horké tekutiny. Na Ondrovo přání se vůbec nedržel zpátky… a možná si to tak i více užil. Snad několik minut jen ležel, dokud se mu alespoň trochu nevrátil dech k normální frekvenci, až potom otevřel oči a hledal toho, kdo mu tak nezapomenutelný prožitek poskytnul.

Ondřej seděl pár centimetrů od něj a se starostlivým pohledem ve tváři se na něj díval. Když se na něj podíval, jeho rty se usmály. Igorovy oči pak padly k jeho rozkroku, který si říkal o pozornost. I přes celkovou vyčerpanost se rozhodl, že se pokusí Ondrovi oplatit jeho ochotu. Posunul se blíže k němu a bez okolků jej pohltil do úst. Vzpomněl si, jak rychle jej svým sání dokázal dovést do varu…

Druhý muž překvapeně a potěšeně zároveň sledoval, k čemu se Igor chystá. Nebylo to součástí jejich dohody a on to přesto chtěl udělat. Zabořil prsty do jemných vlasů a nechal jej dělat, co umí. Navázal přesně tam, kde skončil. Obkroužil špičku jeho žaludu a začal se sáním, které Ondra nemohl dlouho vydržet. Byl tvrdý prakticky od chvíle, kdy se za nimi zabouchly dveře ložnice, téměř vyvrcholil při prvním kouření a teď už prostě neměl šanci.

"Už nemusíš…" chtěl Igora varovat, ale ten se ani tak neodtáhnul a dovedl své dílo až do konce.

Ondra se zapřel druhou rukou o postel, aby pod vlnami horka nepadl na záda, a nesnažil se zakrýt, jak se mu to líbí. Pokoj se naplnil jeho steny a následně i krátkých výkřikem, když mu tělem projela slastná křeč a on vyvrcholil do Igorových úst.

Pak se položil vedle Igora a vnímal jen slabost z orgasmu, které jej smetl s ničivou intenzitou. Po dlouhé době se mu stalo, že neví, co říct, jak měl v hlavě vymeteno.

"Sprcha?" navrhnul mu Igor, který se na něj díval podivně vyrovnaným výrazem. Čekal, že… nevěděl, co čekal. Snad neudělal něco špatně. Igor mu pak z tváře odhrnul pramen vlasů a daroval mu zvláštní úsměv. Ani šťastný, ani zasněný… vděčný. Přetékal vřelou vděčností a jeho oddanost v očích rostla každou vteřinou.

Ondra se na něj váhavě usmál zpět. Netušil, proč do toho vlastně šel, proč hrál podle jeho not píseň, jež působila bolest. Pro ten pohled, pro vděčnost v očích a pro větu…

"Díky, Ondro."


End file.
